Talk:Juggernaut/@comment-202.89.171.178-20160716082251
Is it even worthwhile to research juggernauts? They use up twice the population of a normal soldier army (typically heavy soldiers) but are more expensive than full heavy soldier armies. I experimented with a full juggernaut army and heavy soldier army, both with a maximum population at 10. Both were closely tied but the juggernaut army managed to win by a small margin. I suppose it's meant to compensate for the fact that juggernaut armies are more expensive than heavy soldier armies. What isn't compensated for is the requirement to RESEARCH juggernauts, something that heavy soldiers don't require. They are more convenient to transport in navy maps. 7 tanks with 5 juggernauts (since they take up 2 population and I have a max population of 10) requires only 2 transport ships to move them overseas. A heavy soldier army would require 3 or more transport ships which may be an inconvenience due to a number of reasons. Such as already having a navy that is at a max population which cannot be increased (unlike the soldier, tank, and plane houses). We do have to consider Forts (which are required to train juggernauts). It's an addition to your base adding defensive turrets (all building based turrets IMO are crap, but it's better a barracks which provides no form of direct attack), but it will cost you another $200 to make. What I mean is that why can't juggernauts train in barracks? Instead, we must make the fort create juggernauts, this requiring an additional $200 to make the fort (ignoring the fact that we need to make a research center and then research the juggernauts). Reading this over, it seems really fuzzy. Other than the convenience of transportation, is there anything that makes juggernaut armies more viable than heavy soldier armies? And please don't mention the negligible things like training time. The game has such slow gameplay that enemies won't be able to react quickly enough to cause anything significant(unlike starcraft 2 gameplay which such reactions can have much bigger effects). Besides both heavy soldiers and juggernauts are relatively quick to train, when compared to training tank or plane armies. TL;DR: I don't see why it's worth investing into juggernauts when heavy soldiers are basically just as effective, only with the inconvenience of transport. Making juggernauts are more expensive and they're less in quantity (due to their population use of 2) which in TC3's case, quantity > quality Unless we assume someone is using light units which are just plain bad, the majority of the time. (I've always seen heavy units to be more cost effective than light units which are a whole different topic to discuss). I'm not asking for a change in the juggernaut unless the majority of people say that they are unviable in comparison to heavy infantry. What I'd like to see is when you are creating an infantry army, you should actually have a difficult decision as to choosing between heavy soldiers or juggernauts. Right now Heavy soldiers are just a "Go to", and juggernauts are just niche. At least change or remove the seemingly obsolete units.